Chaos
by ChaosTheHellHound
Summary: Chaos is the last vampire and he wants nothing to do with humans untill he meets Neko, a cathuman hybrid. His heart will be the judge.Later joins the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1: The Last Vampire

The full moon light lit up the Pitch-black sky. Nothing could be heard but the wind whistling in the air. At a dark cemetery, a Goth's paradise, a dark figure was facing the moon in a giant red cape with a large collar and listening to the wind. "What a beautiful night" said the dark figure. He had dark - silver hair and had blood colored eyes and had tanned skin. An nonhuman shriek alerted the dark figure who then vanished into thin air.

In a another part of town, a teenage girl was running for her life from a mysterious gang of people in the dark. Before the girl knew it she was dead-ended by a giant fence. When she turned around to see the gang of people weren't men, they weren't even human!! They were a gang of monsters called Shadow Walkers. They were black with red spikes and had serpent yellow eyes and looked like Were-wolfs. " Please leave me alone, I beg you" cried the girl in terror. Before they were to attack, a caped figure appeared and attacked them,"Impalement" yelled our dark figure. They were all impaled by impalement rods made of human bone. The teenager ran from the thanking the man,"Thank you, your such a hero". "Whatever" said the dark figure. The dark figure liked humans, he dispised humans. All he wants to do is destroy all the Shadow Walkers and the source of their creation. The morning sun came over the horizon. When the dark figure saw it he vanished into thin air as if he couldn't stand the sun.

In **another **part of town, a lone apartment housed two women who were found sleeping together. One awoke from a lovely dream find her best friend sleeping right in front of her. "Cierrra, Cierra wake up", said girl aka Neko, who had sliver hair, yellow eyes and tanned skin. She was also a cat/human hybrid. The girl named Cierra awoke to Neko laying next to her smiling. She was tanned more then Neko with long beautiful red hair with sapphire mimicking eyes. "Good morning little sis" said Cierra with a smile on her face. "Morning big sis" Neko said hugging Cierra in the process. " You're my best friend Cierra" said Neko, "You too Neko" said Cierra holding Neko closer to her. They had big sis/little sis relationship, Cierra being the big sister, Neko being the little sister. They got ready to leave for a adventurous day... at the Mall. They were gone all day and came back around 6:30 p.m. They got in their pjs and went to bed.

At the cemetary, our dark figure was remembering his dark painful past.

FlashBack

_"Mommy" cried our dark figure as a child. "Chaos" cried his mother as she was dragged away by the Shadow Walkers. "Mother" cried the boy as he heard his mother scream._

End FlashBack

"Mother", said our sad hero now know as Chaos. He has known his pain to be a vampire for all of his life as a immortal 21 year old. "Mother, I will find you", summoning up thousands of bats, " and nothing will stand in my way."


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Lust

It was dark and stormy day and the girls Cierra and Neko were out the window wondering what to do. Neko was looking down at the pedestrians while Cierra was looking at the pitch-black sky of thunder and lightening. Neko spotted a man who looked very ill and couldn't stand with holding on to something. He dropped dead on the cold, hard, wet ground. Neko instantly was concerned about the man and jolted out the door to see if he was O.K. She ran to the man, picked him up, and brought him inside. She put the man on the sofa and starting take quick breaths from exhaustion. Little did she know she'd saved Chaos, the last vampire, who had fainted from fatigue due to fighting an army of Shadow Walkers he destroyed. Cierra instantly reacted to her act of kindness, "Neko, you don't know if he's dangerous or not." "I know but he's hurt" Neko said as she put her hand on Chaos' head, "and he has a fever too." Cierra put her hand on Neko shoulder and said "Listen, we'll go to bed, wake up and in the morning we'll see o.k., deal?". Neko looked at Chaos and looked at Cierra and said "o.k".

Chaos awoke from his fainted stated and tried to see where he was at. Chaos moaned of agoney due to thirst of blood, he hadn't drunk blood in weeks. He tried to get up but it made him more thirst for blood as he again moaned in pain.

Neko awoke in the middle of the night, little after Chaos did, and heard a noise. She got out of bed and headed for the door. She open it a crack to see the fallen man standing up and moaning in agoney loudly as if he were to explode. Neko saw his fangs and knew right from that instant: he was a vampire and needed blood.

Chaos was about to go insane till heard "hi there". He turned around to see a catgirl in a straped gown with one strap off her shoulder. She was tanned with sliver hair, yellow cat eyes and long cat ears and tail. Chaos looked at her as if she were a treasure. Neko looked at the man, then she turned her head the other way and said "Drink my blood if you have to, I won't tell anyone I promise, if a break my promise you can kill me if you want." Chaos walked toward the girl and put her to the ground carefully. He got above her and said "This is the part where you close your eyes" smiled Chaos with his long fangs. He then dug his teeth deep into her neck and began to drink her blood. She felt so much pleasure from being drank from, as she moan for more. Chaos was enjoy the flavor, do sweet, yet so juicy. A minute or two after he started drinking he lifted his head from her neck and licked his neck and lips. Neko was on the ground, panting and exuasted from the exotic filling of being drank from by a vampire. Chaos got off from above her and got on his knees. He looked at Neko, who was totally exhausted from her experience with vampire, and got up off his knees and headed for the door. " Wait" said Neko with an exhausted voice. Chaos turned around and said "What?", Neko got up and landed on her fanged friend. "Whats your name?" Neko said with a small smile on her face. "Chaos, why do you need to my..." Chaos was cut off by Neko...She kissed him! Chaos closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Her lips tasted like her blood, so sweet yet juicy. They were at it for about two minutes, then Chaos pulled away and left for the door till, "Wait" Neko said quickly, "will we meet again?". Chaos smiled and said "Yes, my love", Neko instantly blushed "You love me?" said Neko surprised. " Yes" said Chaos as left out the door and closed it. Neko put her hand on her chest and knew she had found love. Nowone ever told her they love her. Neko went to bed and dreamed of her new love.


	3. Chapter 3: Vampiric love

Chaos was starring at the white moon up in pitch-black sky. Its gaze amazed him by its glow. "Beautiful", the only word that came from the fanged-mouth vampire, Chaos. Saying that reminded him of his love Neko, the first women he ever loved as a matter of fact. He left quietly to his love and how he felt about her, one thing he has never done in his entire immortal life. He could slay any human without a care in the world but Neko, is one he would never harm. He disappeared in flash to his love, Neko.

At Neko's apartment, Neko was standing on her Romeo and Juliet like balcony hoping her love would come to her and love on her. "Chaos, where are you my love", Neko said with wonder where her lover might be. Depressed that her lover wasn't coming, she was about to go inside for the night til she heard a sound behind her. She turned around to have her lips locked with anothers. It was Chaos' lips she had lip-locked with, he had her in his grasp, like a fly caught in a spider's web, his arms were wrapped around her near her dairy-air. She put her hands on Chaos' face and they were kissing like it was forever. They were at it for a **full **minute til they stopped with their kissing frenzy. "Hi" Neko said with love in her eyes. "Hey" Chaos said holding his love close to him. "Wanna take swim with yours truly?" said Chaos said nervously while happy at the same time. Neko jumped on her true love, causing him to fall to ground, "Yes, I'd love to" said Neko happily. Ten minutes later, Chaos was in pitch-black shorts with red stripes on the sides and Neko had a towel wrapped around her, they left to go to the swimming pool in the park.

At the pool in the park, Neko and Chaos arrived at the ready to swim, hopefully not skinny dipping. "Wow" Neko said amazed by the size of the pool. Chaos walked back a few steps, ran up to the pool, jumped, curled into a ball, and said "Cannonballlllllllllllllllllll!!". A large splash came from the pool onto Neko. She giggled at Chaos' childish behavior because a man of Chaos' age wouldn't act like this, well not the men Neko's been around. Chaos resurfaced from under the water, he looked at Neko and said "Jump in the water's great". Neko took off her towel that made Chaos's nose gush out a river of blood, her bathing suit was quite revealing, it showed her vexin tan body and most of her cleavage(but not all) and a rather tight bikini bottom. She jump, head first, into the pool; she resurfaced behind Chaos which surprisedhim, and make him jump, she wrapped her arms around Chaos's throat and leaned her body, especially her cleavage, against his back. She whispered in his ear "I'm all yours and no one else's" she came off him swam in front of him, layed her **whole **body against him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and told him "I love you". "I love you too my beautiful feline" Chaos said with his arms around her lower back. Neko let go off her love and body went underwater, besides her head, and went to the edge of the pool. She threw some thing out off the pool that made Chaos's nose gush out more blood and his mouth gushing out saliva, Neko's bikini top!! After a couple hours of things I don't want to get into, they headed for Neko's apartment. Once they got there, they got into their jamies and watched "Larry the Cable Guy, Witless Protection" which they thought was funny. Neko enjoy having Chaos over, he made feel loved and cherished. After the movie Chaos was about to leave when Neko stopped him. "Chaos..." Neko said nervous and blushing, "can you please...um..stay the night please". "Sure" Chaos said knowing Cierra, Neko's best friend" got married to a girl, wow. Chaos and Neko got in bed together, Neko nuzzled against Chaos, ears relaxed, while Chaos held her close to him they said their good-nights and dreamed about each other.


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayel

The sun rose from the east horizon, lightening up the sky shining up an apartment to which our hero sleeps. He was first to stir in the bed he had a night full of fun in. He looked over towards his love, she was naked but it couldn't be seen due to being covered in a sheet as white as the clouds in the sky. He got dressed for a walk around town. He was about to leave till he turned to his love still asleep saying his name over and over. "Chaos...You don't know how much I love you." Neko said still asleep. He walked up to her, and whispered in her ear"I love you so much it would kill me." He kissed her on the cheek which caused her to stir but not enough to wake her up. He vanished and appeared on the Empire State building staring toward the horizon. In his hand was something a girl would cry of joy, a wedding ring. He was going to ask her to join him in holy matrimony. He was about to leave till he heard a sound and turned toward the sound to see a man with black hair, strange red eyes, a black robe with red cloud-like designs on it. "What do you want?" asked the curious Chaos. The man gave him a letter and vanished in mid-air. Chaos opened the letter to see his lover kissing another person, a women, which was her best friend Cierra. He fell to the ground felling like a piece of thrown garbage, useless. A letter fell out of the envelope, Chaos picked it up and it read.

If you wish to leave her behind, join us in our rein of chaos over konaha, meet us at this location if you wish to join us

Signed,

The Akasuki

Chaos didn't know what to do, leave his so called love or confront her and forgive her. He went to the bridge that night to see the same figure he saw that morning. "What do I have to do?". "Destroy her heart", the man was about to leave when Chaos stopped him, "Whats your name?" asked Chaos with confidence. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, a rogue ninja from The Village Hidden in the Leafs, who joined the Akatsuki for power, you on the other hand are being favored by our leader who seems to like your abilities" Itachi gave Chaos a map to their hideout and on the back said "Once you get to our hideout, burn this immediately". Chaos head to Neko's apartment to get his stuff and join the Akatsuki. He packed up his stuff, lefted his ring he was going to ask her to marry him, a letter he wrote, and the pics of Neko and Cierra kissing. He left for the Akatsuki a little after 12 a.m. and went on his travel of a new life.

**Authors Note:** Will Chaos be a cold-hearted killer of the Akatsuki? What will Neko react to Chaos' change in life? and Will this be the end of their relationship? Stay tuned and find out.

Chaos the Hellhound, Over and out


	5. Chapter 5: New life

Chaos had found the location of the Akatsuki lair with all his stuff in hand. As promised he burned the map Itachi gave him before finding an entrance to the lair, suddenly he fell thourgh a trap door, "Wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" yelled Chaos as he fell deeper and deeper in the hole. A minute or so later he landed on his butt with so much force he yelled "YYYYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWW" in pain. He rubbed his butt due to all the pain that was in it and looked around. Nothing... that was all he saw, nothing till he heard footsteps coming toward him. "Who's there, show yourself" yelled Chaos ready to fight whoever it was. "Calm down now, I'm not your enemy" said a mysterious voice from somewhere in the darkness, "Welcome to the Akatsuki". Chaos looked behind him see a statue head that had many eyes on it with something in it's mouth, on top of it he saw a man camoflagued by the darkness of the cave. Chaos knew he was not human, he could feal dark aura coming from the man. "Who are you?" asked the on-the-edge Chaos, The man looked at Chaos and replyed "I know my name, but you shall not, the only thing you call me from here on is leader or sir". Chaos got on one knee and bowed his head, "I'm ready to serve, master", the leader threw Chaos a black cloak with red clouds (NOT FROM FINAL FANTASY) on it and a ring with a symbol of some sort in the jewel. He put them on and was a new Akatsuki member. "Here is your new partner" A man came from behind the leader and jumped to the ground. The man had bleach-like hair and pale skin. Chaos knew who the man was, "Hidan" said the amazed Chaos. It was Hiden, one of his relatives, brother of Dracula, who'd been his role model that was his new partner. Hidan saw Chaos and saw how tall he'd gotten over thh last couple of years, "Kido", said the happy Hidan giving his grandson, if that's what you'd call him, a hug, "Wow, look at you, you've grown since I last saw you". Chaos was the happiest man in the world. "Enough, now listen to your first misson.". Hidan and Chaos stopped hugging each other and listerned to their leader, which Hidan thought he should be the leader. "Your first mission is to destroy NYC, UNDERSTAND" said the leader, "Understood" said Chaos and Hidan in union. After that they both left to destory the city of New York, the place of Chaos' pain. A little after Chaos left, an hour or so, Neko awoke from explosions outside. She got up and knock over the letter Chaos wrote and the pictures, she stopped and saw the pictures of her and Cierra kissing each other and put her hands on her mouth thinking 'Chaos is causing all of this'. She was about to leave till she noticed the letter, she pick it and and it read

"You were everything to me and you cheated on me, now you'll see what it feels like to lose everything that was to you, starting with Cierra, she'll be the first to go"

Chaos

Neko ran out her door to stop Chaos from destorying her best friend. Cierra as well awoke to the explosions and got up to see what it was all about. New York City was ablaze and people were screaming and running, as though they were being chased, she turned her head and saw why, there was two men destroying the place and killing anything or anyone they can find. Neko barged into her room instantly, "Neko, what're doing here?", asked the curious Cierra, "Cierra, I have to get you out of here." Neko grabbed Cierra and ran out the door to the streets to run away from here lovers killing spree upon the town. They ran as fast as they could, unnoticed till a impaler rod landed right in front of them, they turned around to see Chaos walking towards them ready to attack. "Chaos, why are you doing this?" asked the sad Neko, "Because, you destoryed my heart, I was going to marry you too if you didn't see the ring." Neko started to cry at what she'd done and fell to her knees, "Hidan", started Chaos, "We're done here I believe." Hidan agreed without a question asked and left along with Chaos, but before that he told Neko something that broke her heart into a thousand pieces, "You are the worst person I ever met and I never want to see you again.", and with that he left braking the love of his life's heart and the end of they're relationship as lovers.


	6. Chapter 6: Gramps vs grandson

Chaos was an Akatsuki member for about a couple months and he'd gotten the hang of his work, killing people with out a care and taking things that will be able to help the Akatsuki in their plans to capture and use all tailed-beast in their quest for domination of the countries. His thoughts of Neko were still in his head but he never thought of them ever since the night he'd found out about the incident between Cierra and Neko kissing each other and Chaos finding out. He'd been with his Grandfather who was his partner for that long, helping him on his mission and everyday Hidan had been noticing Chaos being more like him like cursing as much as he does. They would preform the daily ritual that Hidan's been doing forever and Chaos did they same since he'd joined.

One day, the leader sent Chaos and Hidan on a **VERY **important mission to capture an old man who knew where a tailed beast was. Hidan and Chaos were about a mile away from the Akatsuki hideout when they heard a sound that was like a man's yelling for help. Hidan and Chaos went to investigate, they arrived to see the old man they were looking for dead. They check his bag and found what they were looking for, a scroll with all the names of the tailed-beast and their location. They headed back to the Akatsuki and they were happy as ever that the mission was the easiest mission, minus Chaos. Hidan felt that Chaos wasn't A.O.K. "Hey" Hidan said getting Chaos' attention,"Why so glum, that was the easiest mission in our lives and you look like you don't give a damn, WHY!" Chaos' face had a sad expression and THEN Hidan knew what was bothering him,"Its that girl isn't","No","Don't lie to me dammit","I'm not","I know you better than you do","That's creepy","O shut the hell up","Make me Dingbat","O I will". They argue even when they were in the Akatsuki lair.

"Moron","Douchbag","Idiot","Asshole","Gay","Jackass","Mother...","WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!!!!" Hidan was interupted when the leader yelled a both of them,"STOP FIGHTING AND GET SOME SLEEP, NOW!!!!". Hidan and Chaos apoloigized to each other and went to bed for the mission to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Thoughts

4 months, that's how long its been since Neko last saw Chaos. She laid on the ground crying senselessly over her betrayal to her lover, Chaos. She got up and looked at an old photo of her and Chaos smiling and hugging each other. That picture brought her to tears again, showing her how much a fool she was for cheating on her man. Back at the Akatsuki lair, Chaos stared off into the abyss wondering what would of been if he never found out, he'd be with her, his bride, sitting the couch with her in his arms. He lost his train of thought when he heard a loud bang coming from inside the living room. He went to investigate, none other to see a blonde man who could be mistaken for a girl and who ever thought that, he'd kill them. "Deidara, if you want to blow stuff up, do it outside", said Chaos staring at the artist know as Deidara. "Fine,un" He went off and blew stuff up, **outside**. Chaos went to his room and returned to his thinking, 'Maybe there's someone else out there for me' Chaos thought on his bed.

Chaos' POV

"What is my destiny?",I thought staring out my window. KNOCK KNOCK, "Come in" I said looking towards the door. In came in my grandfather Hidan with his three-bladed scythe, "What's up","Nothing, hey I wish to apologize for what I said yesterday, it wasn't my buisness and I should have never asked, so sorry", I could believe what I heard, Hidan, the foul-mouthed, self-centered, cruel member of the Akatsuki was apologizing, "No problem" I said with doubt. "Later" said Hidan as he walked out my door. I again looked out the window only to see Tobi get chased by Deidara again, "What idiots" I said covering my eyes. KNOCK, KNOCK, again I heard a knock and again I said for them to come in. In came Itachi with his regular expression, none. "A meeting has been announced and all members should come immediately", he left without another word with me following behind him to see what could be so bad that a meeting could be called for.

End of POV and story


	8. Chapter 8: Questions to be asked

Chaos, our dark and cruel member of the Akatsuki, was staring at the moon and its gaze. He was depressed, he sensed that Neko, is old ex-lover, was very sick and he couldn't stand it. After all the Akatsuki members were asleep, he left to see Neko. He was about to walk out the door till he was caught red handed, "Where are you going Chaos?", he turned around to see Tobi, awake, wanting to get a glass of water but noticed Chaos in the hallway. "Tobi, can I talk to you about something?" said the sadden Chaos, "Sure", Tobi said, he finally was talked to but not angrily. Tobi and Chaos walked into the kitchen and sat on a couple of bar seats with a two cups of milk, "Tobi, have you ever left someone you love but can't forget about them?" asked Chaos staring off into space,"No, but Tobi thinks you have." Tobi said answering the question."Yeah", said the sadden Chaos staring at the moon from the kitchen window with a sad expression on his face. "Why did you leave that person?", "I left because she cheated on me and I found out, after I joined the Akatsuki she begged me to come back, but I told her I never wanted to see her again", Chaos was in tears, thinking about what he had done. Tobi patted his back trying to comfort him, "There, there Chaos-sama", said the comforting Tobi. Chaos wiped his tears away and looked at Tobi, "Thanks Tobi, your a true friend" said Chaos with a smile on his face. "No problem", said the joy filled Tobi. They sat silently, drinking their milk, Tobi drinking through a straw that came out his eye hole, till Tobi broke the silence, "Go back to her" said the calm Tobi. Chaos looked at him, Tobi, one of the most annoying person in the world said something in not his annoying voice but a firm voice, one never heard by others but Chaos, "You really think so?", asked Chaos looking at Tobi with a sad face, "Yes" answered Tobi. After they finished their milk, Tobi helped Chaos pack his stuff, quietly, and put them by the door. "Tobi", Chaos said looking at Tobi, Tobi looked a him with his head tilted in the questioning position, "Yeah" said Tobi in his annoying voice, "Promise me you won't tell anyone about this?", said Chaos with his calm expression his face. "Tobi promises" Tobi said saluting Chaos, "Thanks...pal" Chaos said causing Tobi to give him a hug. After that Chaos left the Akatsuki to go to his lover, Neko, sadden and weakened.


	9. Chapter 9: A happily ever after

At Neko's apartment, Neko layed on the ground sick and weak as Chaos predicted. She had nowone, no friends, no family, and most importantly no love. She felt as if she was a piece of trash, she was feeling this since she cheated on Chaos. A knock came from the door, Neko got up weakly and answered it, "Hello" she said ill and weakly. Her eyes widened to see the man she cheated on but still loved, Chaos. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "Can I come in?", asked Chaos making sure it was ok with Neko, "Sure", Neko said with tears, she was trying to hide, in her eyes. They both sat on the couch both at the opposite sides of the couch. They said nothing till Neko killed the silence, "How's it been?" she said weakly, "Horrible.....without you", Neko looked at Chaos with tears dripping down her face. Chaos wipped the tears off her face and instantly after that she jump on top of him, crying a river of tears, Chaos hugged her to comfort her, "Please...come back to me.", Neko said crying even more. "Sure", Chaos said causing Neko to look up,"But my trust is something you'll have to earn back". After an hour of moving Chaos' stuff into the apartment and **BOTH **eating dinner. Chaos got in his jamies on and was laying in bed with Neko on the left side of his chest with her arm on his chest and went to sleep together as they did a year ago. After another year, Chaos and Neko were married and happy as ever, they both were sitting on the couch, Chaos sitting next to his wife Neko who was rubbing her stomach in a circular motion to calm the soon to be children of Chaos and Neko Wolfsbein

**FIN**


End file.
